Till Deat do us apart
by anarchy-munkey
Summary: it's about WuFei please read


Till Death do us apart  
  
WuFei looked at his wife they had been married for about a year now. He smiled as he looked over her  
sleeping figure. Gently he pulled her closer to him. He just found out not much more than an hour ago  
that she was pregnant.  
  
~~Well I just heard the news today  
It seems my life is going to change  
I closed my eyes, began to pray  
Then tears of joy stream down my face~~  
  
Two months, eight to go. He began to let the tears fall. They were a mixture of both sadness and joy. He  
thought of Meiran and the child that they had lost. He gently ran his fingers over the scars that hugged  
her wrists. Chang WuFei wasn't much that he was scared of but now he was scared. Scared to lose her,  
scared to find her covered in blood, scared to lose another wife.  
  
~~With arms wide open  
under the sunlight~~  
  
Fuujin mumbled in her sleep as she rolled over facing him and cuddled up to him. He smiled as he looked  
down at her. The way the moonlight shown on her was beautiful. There wasn't a thing in the world that  
could mach her beauty at this moment.  
  
~~Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything~~  
  
Three months, seven to go. Three months she's been pregnant now. He tried to get her to stay in bed and  
not do much but she was stubborn and wouldn't listen to him. She never really did listen to him. While he  
was out working she stayed and made the baby's room.   
  
~~With arms wide open  
With arms wide open~~  
  
Fuujin didn't have very many friends to talk to but of the few she did Sarafu, Katt, Angela, and Rose were  
the ones she could turn to. She didn't know them all that well but she placed her trust into the four of  
them. Quatre, Sarafu, and their children came to visit every once in a while so did Katt and Rose.  
  
~~Well I don't know if I'm ready  
to be the man I have to be~~  
  
WuFei came home late that night he was tired. Fuujin smiled at her husband and began to think of how  
they met and much more. She smiled and realized that he was right about a lot of things. WuFei sat on the  
sofa and Fuujin sat next to him.   
  
~~I'll take a breath, take her by my side  
We stand in awe, we've created life~~  
  
He laid his head on her shoulder and whispered things in her ear. Fuujin smiled as he laid his head on her  
lap and picked his feet up off the floor stretching them across the couch. He lay looking up at the ceiling  
as she watched TV  
  
~~With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight~~  
  
The phone ran and she answered it. It was Quatre calling to see if they needed anything. Fuujin wasn't  
sure of what to say because he and Sarafu didn't know of the news yet. "No Quatre we're fine you don't  
have to worry so much. WuFei has a good job and any ways I have some good news. I'd like it if you,  
Sarafu, and the kids were to come over soon so that I can tell you more about it." Quatre and Fuujin talked  
for a bit then she hung up. It would be a full week until she told her friends of the good news.  
  
~~Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything~~  
  
WuFei was sleeping on her lap as he mumbled and tossed and turned but he didn't hurt her. She gently  
laid her hand on his forehead. He calmed down some and rolled onto his side. She smiled, picked the  
phone up, called Katt and the others inviting them over the same day as Quatre and Sarafu.  
  
~~With arms wide open  
Now everything has changed  
I'll show you love  
I'll show you everything~~  
  
Four months, five to go. The week went by quickly. She smiled as she answered the door. Iria ran to  
WuFei and hugged him not letting go. Quatre, Sarafu and Barrenzye walked in as Iria was still holding  
onto WuFei. "Well what's the good news about?" Sarafu smiled and got right to the point. "We got to wait  
for the others. Katt, Heero, Rose, Duo, Angela, and Trowa should be here soon." Fuujin smiled and led  
them to the kitchen.   
  
~~With arms wide open  
With arms wide open  
I'll show you everything~~  
  
Sarafu walked up to Fuujin "Your not preg..." she began as Fuujin quickly silenced her. With in an hour  
everyone knew and prayed the best for her this time. Sarafu shook her head smiling, Quatre looked in awe  
as did Duo, Katt and Rose congrauated her, Trowa smiled and caught Angela as she passed out.   
  
~~If I had just one wish  
Only one demand  
I hope he's not like me  
I hope he understands~~  
  
WuFei laughed as he watched Angela fall into Trowa's arms. Fuujin and the others were a little worried.  
Angela finally woke back up. "Fuuji, I'm going to be an Aunt!" she smiled and hugged her. Angela was  
more of a sister than a friend.  
  
~~That he can take this life  
And hold it by the hand  
And he can greet the world  
With arms wide open...~~  
  
Within hours the others left Fuujin and WuFei, and were alone once again. He walked up and hugged her  
from behind. "Fuujin please rest I don't want to lose you." He kissed her neck gently and pulled her body  
against his. "I won't." She lifted his face and kissed him. He smiled as he picked her up carried her to  
their room, and laid her on the bed he then laid next to her.  
  
~~With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight~~  
  
Five months, four to go she smiled and sighed in relief when the doctor said everything was alright. He  
told her to rest up for the next few months to make sure nothing went wrong this time. She went home to  
find WuFei home early. He greeted her with a hug and a kiss.  
  
~~Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything~~  
  
She told him everything was fine and the baby was healthy. They both smiled as he made her sit down. No  
matter what would happen, he'd never let anything happen to her. He didn't want to lose her as well.  
  
~~With arms wide open~~  
  
Six months, three to go. Fuujin and WuFei sat on the couch. She sat between his legs and they both rested  
their hands on her stomach. She smiled and rolled her head to the side, resting it on his chest listening to  
his heartbeat.  
  
~~Now everything has changed  
I'll show you love  
I'll show you everything~~  
  
Seven months, two to go. Fuujin spent most of her time in bed. WuFei took off work to make sure that  
she'd stay there. In the dim moonlight, WuFei laid next to her silently. She could make out a smile on his  
lips as he closed his eyes to go to sleep. She moved closer to him resting her head on his chest listening to  
the beat of his heart. It lawed her to sleep.  
  
~~With arms wide open~~  
  
Eight months, two to go. Wherever Fuujin went WuFei wasn't far behind. The baby's room was finished  
and everything was ready for them to go if need be. Fuujin was sleeping in the living room. WuFei sat on  
the floor and watched TV  
  
~~With arms wide open~~  
  
Nine months, dew date. Fuujin lay in a hospital bed screaming. WuFei was by her side holding her hand.  
She screamed as the doctors told her to push and she did as she was told. The others sat in the waiting  
room.   
  
~~I'll show you everything~~  
  
Again and again Fuujin breathed heavily. As the baby began to cry, sweat covered her face and she laid  
back in the bed. She smiled and shut her eye. WuFei smiled and handed her the child that she had just  
worked so hard for.  
  
~~With arms wide open~~  
  
Fuujin gingerly took the child. She opened her eyes slowly and looked at the child again. She didn't move,  
she didn't think, she didn't breath, she didn't speak. Her heart monitor flattened and a nurse took the child.  
The Doctors pushed WuFei out of the way as they worked and yelled. Finally they stopped. WuFei felt his  
eyes burning as tears began to flow from them. He then held her as he felt the warmth from her body  
slowly fade away.  
  
~~Wide open~~  
  
WuFei took the child in his arms the small girl was lovely. He wiped his eyes and took a deep breath and  
walked out with the child to show the others. The doctors didn't try to stop him. As he walked into the  
waiting room the others surrounded him. They all began to say how pretty she was and more finally  
Angela looked at WuFei and burst out into tears. "NO GOD, PLEASE NO!" Angela knew that WuFei was  
crying. "The doctors couldn't save her," WuFei said as the tears started to choke him. Angela's face was  
buried in Trowa's chest. Sarafu and the others cried as well. Finally the nurse took the child away from  
WuFei.   
  
~*Authors Note*~  
Artist: Creed  
Album: Human Clay  
Title: With Arms Wide Open  
The story I based most of it off of "The seventh sin" movie so if you've seen it then you know and under  
stand the story a bit better. I do not own any of the characters from Gundam Wing nor the song. They  
belong to their respected owners. 


End file.
